Master Osolt
Master Osolt is currently Master of the Mages in Krinvala and the known world. He was born in Trinpolis and has done many things in his two thousand years of life. Some of these things include Mastery of all forms of Magic, fathering a dragon, and trying to re-form the earliest of the magic order. He is a quiet indivisual when it comes to magic but is not afraid of any living creature. He has been master for over a century. Younger Days Osolt was not born with the name of Osolt. His origional name was Malt, and he was the youngest prince to the origional King and Queen of Malticia. When he dissapeared at the age of five, taken by his new master, his parents mourned for him, and named the city after him. It made it so they wanted peace and commerce, rather than war. Young Prince Malt, however, was taken to be trained by the current master mage, Master Cheven. Master Cheven was a currently 3,000 year old man who was looking for his first and only apprentice. When he took Malt, he trained him in all the forms of magic, though he tried to push him into the dark magic he cared for most. Young Malt refused, and for the first five hundred years had focused on light magic and manipulation. It took until he was 1,500 years old to finally begin dabbling in dark magic, feeling the urge to learn all forms. He mastered it, and did what he had to while his master became more and more corrupt. Master Days Malt had become a powerful mage, far more than Cheven realized, but Cheven had ambitions. He wanted to end their exile of magic, and instead of open it to the world, kill and enslave those he wanted. Malt refused to allow this, and the duel between master and apprentice began. The battle lasted three days, and ended with Cheven's dragon, Gleora, the mother of Rhianwen, dead. Malt had pushed Cheven to his final ounces of power, and Malt had finally killed him. Cheven's funeral had his most precious gems put into his tomb, hidd en from the world. Malt, though he hated his master, missed him while he finally took his magical name. He named himself Osolt, and vowed to find more peaceful ways, though he was not afraid to kill those who would not listen. He knew he must assimilate power immediatly, and hatched the egg of Gleora, and named the Hatchling Rhianwen. While he raised the young dragon for the 98 years until present time, he scryed, a magic that allows him to see anything, to see what was going on in the world. Seeing boats getting ready to head to Krinvala, he prepared for them to arrive. The first group was a mercanary company, which tried to pry into his tower. He tried to warn them off, and failed. He killed them with only a minor fraction of his power, and took the form of the woman Joana, to ward off any who dared attempt. Not all the new comers were evil, seeing an older shaman, he spoke to him in the embodyment of a young boy. He took the shaman ,and spoke to him about how magic is. He took the shaman, who was called Y'Ashir to be his first apprentice. He took one other, Threchal V, as another to start the school of magic once more. Y'Ashir took a good hold of Osolt, and he began making plans to make him a true mage when the Crystals came into veiw. He used the one that had tried to form with him, and implanted it into his heart. Causing Y'Ashir to become J'Ashir, becoming both Jaix and Y'Ashir combined. Category:People Category:City-Stater